


One, Two... Three

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Let me know if this needs more tags, M/M, Masochism, Remus hates that he likes it, Sadism, Spanking, Unhealthy Dom/Sub, Unhealthy Relationships, implied remus lupin/sirius black - Freeform, unhealthy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: Fenrir sat in the darkness of the den. The other members had already disappeared for the night, he was just waiting for his favourite pup to return. The door opened slowly, and Remus crept inside, trying to be discreet. Fenrir snarled from his seat.“You’re late.”--Remus is working as a double agent for The Order and Fenrir's pack, but things aren't going to plan.(A Kinktober fic from 2018 - moving things over from my tumblr account)
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	One, Two... Three

Fenrir sat in the darkness of the den. The other members had already disappeared for the night, he was just waiting for his favourite pup to return. The door opened slowly, and Remus crept inside, trying to be discreet. Fenrir snarled from his seat. 

“You’re late.” 

Remus jumped at the sudden noise. 

“The meeting overran.” He explained, his voice quiet. 

“Of course it did.” Fenrir said as he stood up from the armchair and walked over to Remus, slowly and deliberately. He expected Remus to shrink back against the wall, but instead the other man squared up to him. 

“Do you think I’m lying to you?” 

“Using you to get close to The Order is a good idea,” Fenrir said, crowding Remus against the wall, “Trusting you would be a mistake.” 

Remus pushed himself back against the wall, trying to put some space between them. Fenrir smirked and grabbed Remus’ chin, forcing him to lift his head and bare his neck. Remus jerked his chin to the side, trying to get out of Fenrir’s grip. Fenrir held him tighter and pushed his head back against the wall. 

“Feisty little pup, aren’t you, Remus,” Fenrir pressed closer still, “And here I thought you’d never grow a backbone.” 

Remus snarled at the other man. Fenrir practically cooed at him. 

“How cute.” Fenrir said through gritted teeth. “Tell me, pup, what were you actually doing?” Remus just glared at him. Fenrir let go of Remus’ chin and took a step back. He stared at the younger man for a moment. Before Remus could react, Fenrir slapped him hard across the face, before grabbing his chin and slamming him back against the wall. 

“Have you forgotten who you belong to?” He snarled. Remus tried to get out of Fenrir’s grip, but he held him tight. “ANSWER ME!” Fenrir yelled. Remus shrunk back against the wall and let go of Fenrir’s hand. 

“You…” he mumbled. 

“Speak up, Remus,” Fenrir said, practically spitting the other man’s name. 

“I belong to you.” Remus said, a little louder this time. The corner of Fenrir’s mouth twitched up into a sadistic smile. 

“Good Pup.” Fenrir said, finally letting go of Remus as he walked back over to his chair. Remus headed towards the door. “Did I say you could leave?” Fenrir said, sitting in his armchair like it was a throne. 

Remus shook his head. 

“Look at me.” Fenrir ordered. Remus did. “You belong to me. I own you. You will leave when I say you can.” Remus swallowed visibly, Fenrir smiled cruelly at the reaction. “Come here.” 

“I’m tired.” Remus replied, “I just want to go to bed.” 

“Come here.” Fenrir repeated, his voice cold. Remus looked between Fenrir and the door. When he didn’t move fast enough, Fenrir began to count. “One....” Remus moved over quickly. 

As soon as Remus was close enough, Fenrir reached out, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer still. 

“Get on your knees.” He ordered. Remus stared down at him. Fenrir could tell that he wanted to do as he was told, he just needed some encouragement. Fenrir wrapped his hand around the back of Remus’ neck and tugged him down, forcing him to bend over. He licked over the shell of Remus’ ear before saying “Two…” 

Remus went down on his knees straight away. Fenrir smiled coldly again. 

“Good pup.” He said, before holding Remus’ chin again and kissing him roughly. Remus froze, refusing to kiss back right away. Fenrir knew this was his way of pretending he was still the one in control, so he allowed Remus that small victory, before he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Remus pulled away. 

“What the fuck?” He protested, wiping at his bloody mouth. Fenrir snarled and slapped him again. 

“You dare talk back to me? Your Alpha!” Fenrir’s roar made the whole den shake. Remus only winced a little.

Fenrir allowed his fangs to drop as he leaned in close to Remus, leaving only a hair’s breadth between them. 

“I will break you, Remus Lupin,” he said quietly, “I promise.” 

Remus shivered, his eyes jumping between looking at Fenrir, his eyes, his bloodied lips, and the door. Fenrir pulled his hand back and slapped him again when he looked away. Remus bit back any noise that tried to escape. Fenrir snarled once more and stood up. He put his foot on Remus’ chest and applied pressure, forcing Remus back onto the floor. He kept his foot there as he crouched down beside him. 

“You think you can defy me,” he growled, “But every time you try, you end back here, on the ground, in my den. Why is that, Remus?” when the other man didn’t answer, Fenrir dug his heel into Remus’ chest. “Answer me.” 

“Because I’m yours,” Remus replied with slight difficulty, his breath coming out in short pants, “I belong here.” Fenrir grinned, fangs on show, when he heard the quiver in Remus’ voice. 

“Ding ding ding,” Fenrir said, “You’re correct. Now,” he paused, looking Remus up and down, “Take off your clothes.” 

“What?” 

“Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees.” Fenrir growled. “And if you make me repeat myself one more time, I will make you regret it.” 

Remus swallowed again and nodded. Fenrir stood up and moved his foot off of Remus’ chest, allowing him to move and undress. He carefully undid each button, taking his time. Fenrir grew frustrated, and reached out, pulling the man’s shirt apart. Buttons flew across the room, and Remus attempted to cover his now exposed chest with his arms. 

“I’m doing what you said!” He protested, 

“Not fast enough, you don’t want to keep me waiting, Remus. It won’t end well for you.” 

Staring at the floor, Remus continued to undress until he was just in his underwear. He tossed his clothes at Fenrir’s feet. Fenrir kicked them over to a darkened corner of the room. Remus kept his eye on Fenrir’s face. Fenrir raised a hand, and pointed to the floor. Remus slowly got down on his hands and knees. 

Fenrir circled the younger man, kicking at his ankles to make him spread his legs more. Remus did as he was instructed, and Fenrir snorted at his new found eagerness to comply. He circled the man one more time before stopping behind him. He examined Remus’ back, noticing that it was covered in more scars than he remembered inflicting. He looked forward to adding a few more of his own. 

He ran his hand down Remus’ back, dragging his claws across his skin. His claws caught on the old scars, making Remus hiss in pain and try to pull away from him. When he did, Fenrir dug his nails into his skin, enjoying the way the skin reddened and welled up. Remus bit his lip hard to hold back the whimpers. Fenrir leaned over him, licking his ear again. 

“Don’t hold back, Pup. Show me how much you like this.” 

Remus whimpered again, louder this time, when Fenrir dug his claws into his shoulder. His arms buckled slightly, but he managed to stay upright.

“Tell me you like this.” Fenrir ordered. Remus whimpered again and nodded slightly. Fenrir wrapped a hand around his throat, just under his jaw, forcing him to keep his head up and still. “I told you to tell me.” He growled. 

“I… I like it…” Remus said quietly. Fenrir gripped his throat tighter. 

“Now, was that so hard?” Fenrir practically cooed. 

“Please, master, you’ve made your point.” Remus panted out. 

“We’re done, when I say we’re done.” Fenrir growled loudly. He threw Remus back down onto the ground, pinning him there with one hand as he undid his belt and tugged it free of the loops. He folded the belt in half, not caring about where the buckle was. He brought the belt up above his head before bringing it down on Remus back. 

The younger man cried out, his elbows buckling again. Fenrir pushed him down, his cheek now resting on the dirty floor. Fenrir brought the belt down on his back again. Remus cried out again and arched his back. The third time Fenrir brought the belt down, the cry turned into a low moan. Fenrir grinned and leaned over him again. 

“You really do like it, don’t you, Pup?” he asked, licking up the back of his neck. Remus whimpered and nodded. 

“Yes master. Please, don’t stop.” 

Fenrir sat back up, and threw the belt to the side, before undoing his trousers. 

“Fenrir… what… what are you doing?” Remus asked. Fenrir thought he heard panic seeping into the other man’s voice. 

“Giving you what you want.” Fenrir explained. He leaned over Remus again, panting hotly into his ear as he stroked himself. Remus shifted underneath him, giving up on trying to hide his arousal as he rocked back against Fenrir. Fenrir kept stroking himself, whilst he bit down on Remus neck, making the other man moan and squirm underneath him. Neither man took much longer to finish. 

As soon as he was done, Fenrir stood back up and straightened his clothes. Without the other man covering him, Remus must have realised how exposed he really was, since he started looking around for his clothes. Fenrir put his foot on Remus’ back. 

“Stay.” 

“But,” he began, “My clothes—” Fenrir dug his heel into Remus back, pressing down on the already forming welts and cutting off what Remus was trying to say. 

“One more word, and you’ll regret ever coming here tonight.” Fenrir said, his voice low, the threat obvious. He moved away from Remus and headed towards the door. Once he was nearly there, he heard Remus say something, muffled though it was. 

He slammed the door shut. 

_“Three.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if it needs more tags/warnings. 
> 
> This was inspired by ami-acts and siriussly-serious's online RP.


End file.
